August 27th
by Ambur
Summary: This is a birthday present for louvreangel. It's also my first attempt at a one shot. It's a bit angsty at first, but has its happy ending.


Title: August 27th

Author: Ambur

Rating: G

**Author's notes:** This is a birthday present for louvreangel. It's my first one shot and my first birthday request. Sorry this is a bit angsty at first, it just sort of happened that way. I hope you like louvreangel! Happy birthday!

* * *

It was raining. Not heavily, more like a gentle spring mist, but it was cold. The sun was blocked by the clouds. Molly pulled her jacket tighter around her neck as she made her way from St. Bart's to Emille's. It was the same every year and had been for the past five years. On August 27th, Molly always made her way from St. Bart's to Emille's. The only difference being what day the 27th might happen to fall on. This year it happened to fall on a Friday.

August 27th. It was a special date, if one could consider it that. It was the anniversary of Molly's birth and also the anniversary of her father's death five years ago. And August 27th was not yet finished with her, because on August 27th, one year ago, Toby, her beloved cat died of feline leukemia. And just like today one year ago and also five years ago, it was a rainy, cold day.

When she reached Emille's restaurant, he was waiting for her, as he always was on August 27th. As he always had been for the past twelve years. Seven of those years, he had waited for Molly and her father. The past five years he had waited on Molly and always hoped that she would have someone with her, that she wouldn't come alone.

"Ah Molly." Emille said smiling warmly at her. "I have your usual table ready for you my dear. Is it just for one tonight?" He asked and Molly could see the hope in his eyes that she wasn't alone again.

"Yes, just one." She said softly.

He smiled at her taking her hand in his, but his eyes were sad. "Then come sweet Molly."

Emille led her to the same table that she had sat at the past twelve years, seven of those years with her father and five years alone.

Emille and his wife Dolores watched Molly in her private corner, slowly eating the same small meal that she treated herself to every year. A cup of hot soup and a glass of wine. Molly sat in the corner alone, as she always did. The routine seemed to be a comfort to her while to others it gave illustration to her loneliness. The bouquet of white roses was lying in front of her. It was always white roses every year since her father had died. When Molly finished her meal she got up from the table, thanked Emille and his wife for their kindness and left just as quietly as she came.

Molly made her way down the darkening London streets to her next destination. The rain began to pick up and yet Molly couldn't bring herself to quicken her pace. She walked as slowly and as evenly as she had since leaving work . Molly continued on the city sidewalk and turned into the iron gated area. She continued down the path, walking onto the lawn, the heels of her shoes sinking down into the mud. After a few more steps, she found what she was looking for.

"Hi dad." She said softly. "These are for you." She laid the white roses on his grave. "It's that time of year again. I just wanted to stop by and say hello…" She paused. "And tell you how much I miss you." Her voice broke as she choked back a sob. "Oh dad…I'm so alone…I miss you so very much…"

She put her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her cries. The ache in her heart throbbed with renewed strength as she stared down at the headstone of her beloved father. After a few moments she was able to calm herself enough to continue speaking. "Last year…on this day, I lost Toby. He…he died very peacefully in my arms. He was all I had left dad and now…I'm alone."

Molly took a deep breath to steady herself, reaching out to place her hand gently and lovingly on the cold stone. "When I close my eyes, I can still see you dad. The way the skin around your eyes would crinkle when you smiled. I can still feel your arms around me when you taught how to swim and when you taught me how to dance. Do you remember dad? I was so nervous about my school's spring dance and you promised to teach me to dance. And then none of the boys would ask me so I stayed home crying. Do you remember what you did dad?" Molly wiped her eyes, the rain and her tears momentarily blinding her. "You made me put on that horrible pink dress anyways and you put on your suit, the suit you wore on yours and mom's first date. Then you put on the music, it was big band and jazz and we danced dad, we danced late into the night and then we sat up and watched scary movies and ate junk food."

Molly took a breath as deep sobs wracked her small body again. She struggled a moment to breathe through her tears and pain.

"And when I get scared dad, I just close my eyes and I can feel your strong arms around me, telling me that everything is going to be alright and that someday, it wouldn't be you holding me, but the man who would love and cherish me. You told me that even though I would be his princess, I would still always be yours too. Do you remember that dad?"

Molly looked up at the sky, letting the rain wash away her tears and grief. "And I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry that I am still alone, that I haven't found anyone else to love me because I know that you still worry about me and I know it hurts you to see me alone. And dad…daddy…I wish you were here right now to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay."

She continued to stand in the rain, staring down at the ground where he father was laid to rest five years ago on her birthday. She stood remembering the man that he was before he had become frail from his illness. She remembered his strength, his courage, his humor, and most of all, his love. She found that standing there as she was that she could somehow feel the warmth of his love and it was enough to ease the ache in her heart.

"I have to go now dad. I must go and see Toby. I told him that I would come after I visited with you. I love you dad. And don't worry, I'll be alright."

Molly placed her hand on her father's grave stone once more before turning and leaving, making her way out of the cemetery and back onto the London sidewalk. The rain had dissipated a bit, but Molly kept her pace, her slow steady pace as she continued on her way.

* * *

It was nearly 9 pm when she finally made her way home. The rain had stopped completely, but she was soaked to the skin. She keyed in her code on the keypad and the door to her building opened. She made her way to the lift and climbed in watching the door slide closed behind her. Once reaching the 3rd floor, she walked down the hallway to her lonely apartment. Putting her key in the lock, she turned it until it clicked, pushed her door open and walked in. She pulled her sopping wet coat from her body and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. She turned to make her way down the hall when she noticed a shadowy figure standing in front of her.

"Oh!" She squeaked.

"Molly…" He said softly, the deep rumble of his baritone was unmistakable.

"Oh! Sherlock!" Molly gasped her heart still in her throat. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Sherlock studied her a moment. "I still have the key that you had made for me."

She swallowed hard. She was positive that she would not be able to endure his presence, especially not today. The ache in her heart was cutting her to pieces. She suddenly found it hard to breath.

"Why…why are you here?" She said breathlessly

He stepped closer to her, his face illuminated by the moonlight. "I wanted to see you today Molly"

Her eyes were full of unshed tears. She took a deep breath and released it to steady herself. "Why today Sherlock?"

He smiled warmly at her, his eyes full of tenderness. "Because today is a special day Molly, 32 years ago today, the world was blessed with a precious gift, the gift that is Molly Hooper."

Molly brought her hand to her mouth. "Sherlock…I can't…I don't feel up t company today…please…"

Sherlock took her hands in his. "Molly I know."

She glanced up at him before looking down, unable to meet his gaze.

He continued, pulling her closer to him. "I know everything Molly Hooper, everything that you have been trying to hide. Everything that you have been keeping inside."

The tears that had been threatening to fall spilled from her eyes. She gasped when Sherlock pulled her into his arms. She began to tremble, partly from the cold and partly from the emotions that she was feeling.

"Molly I've been watching you for the last five years, always on this day. You always go to Emille's resturaunt after you leave work have a cup of soup, one glass of wine and then you visit the cemetary. Afterwards you leave and walk home. Only this year, I noticed that you made a break in your ritual. I followed you to the mausoleum. What is there Molly?"

"A pet sanctuary. It's where Toby is. He passed away last year on my birthday."

Sherlock tightened his arms around her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Molly, you are drenched. We need to get you into some warm clothes."

She nodded and he reluctantly released her. He watched her as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Molly had found comfort in the warm water as it poured over her exhausted body. The heat and steam massaged her muscles and her scalp, relieving the pounding in her head and the tension in her shoulders and back. Once she finished her shower, she stepped from the bathroom and pulled on a pair of gray jogging pants and light blue top. She found herself still chilled by the rain despite having the warm shower. She pulled on the matching gray jacket and pulled her wet hair into a pony tail. She took a deep breath and stepped from her bedroom, ready to face Sherlock.

He was sitting on her sofa and when he saw her, he stood and approached her. Sherlock held his hand out to Molly and she slowly took it. He smiled mischievously at her before pulling her into her kitchen. Molly's eyes opened wide in surprise and her lips parted when she saw Mrs. Hudson, John, and Lestrade in her kitchen

"Oh…" Molly gasped while the ache in her heart melted away.

"Happy Birthday sweet girl." Mrs. Hudson said pulling Molly into an embrace. Molly returned the hug, her eyes filling with tears again, but this time the tears were for a joyful heart instead of a lonely heart.

Mrs. Hudson released her to John who enveloped her in a bear hug, squeezing her tightly to the point that she gasped for air.

"Try not to snap her into." Sherlock remarked dryly.

John released her, a flush creeping up his neck."Sorry Molls…Happy birthday.

She giggled. "Thank you John."

Greg approached her next and grabbed her into a hug that was even tighter than John's causing her to grunt. Sherlock sighed heavily. "Lestrade must you maul her?"

Greg loosened his hold, but kept his arms around her. "Sod off Sherlock. I'll hug the birthday girl as tightly as I want too. Happy birthday Molly."

Greg let her go and stepped back from her. Molly looked at all three of them with tears shining her eyes. "I…I don't know what to say…thank you all…"

"Believe it or not it, Sherlock put this little soiree together for you Molls." John said beaming at Sherlock, pride clearly evident on his face.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Really John could you stop staring at me like a proud papa? This is Molly's day!"

"I do hope you like chocolate." Mrs. Hudson said worriedly.

"Don't all women like chocolate?" Greg asked.

Molly smiled. "There are some of us that prefer caramel or vanilla, but I happen to be a chocolate girl and that tort Mrs. Hudson, looks divine."

Mrs. Hudson smiled at Molly, grabbing her into another hug. "Why didn't you tell us that it was your birthday Molly? All these years that we could've been spending it together dear."

Molly pulled away. "I know and I'm sorry…it's just…it's not an easy day for me."

Mrs. Hudson embraced Molly again before pulling her down into a chair. "Let's cut into this tort before it begins to melt."

Sherlock stood back and watched Molly enjoy her birthday surrounded by the people that love her. He knew that this was the first birthday that she had enjoyed in a long time. It pained his heart to know that she truly did not realize how much she meant to so many people, not just the people surrounding her at this moment. Molly's kindness and gentleness was well known from her co workers, acquaintances and to the random people that she might meet at various times during her day. Her warmth and tenderness could be seen with the care that she took with the deceased that entered her morgue, treating them with the dignity, respect, and care that they deserved.

It was well past midnight when John decided that he should take Mrs. Hudson home. She hugged Molly again and wished her a happy birthday.

John pulled her into another bear hug. "Molly, we're your friends and we care about you. Don't shut us out. Give us the chance to support you as you have us. You don't have to be alone and you never will be alone. You're our friend Molls and you are an intrigal part of our lives, don't forget that."

Greg stayed a little longer much to Sherlock's annoyance, but he said nothing, as this was for Molly. Greg and Molly talked and laughed over old cases, cases that had happened before Sherlock had come into their lives. Molly laughed until she cried and the ache that had been in her heart was nothing more than a distant memory.

Finally Greg, noticing Sherlock's anxiousness, got the message and made his goodbyes to Molly, hugging her tightly and reaffirming John's sentiments, that she was deeply cared for and not alone, no matter how it may seem at times. And if she were ever to shut any of them out again, Greg would be very angry and cross with her about it.

Molly and Sherlock were now alone, which is what Sherlock had silently been waiting for the entire evening. "Come into the sitting room Molly."

She followed him into her living room. He grasped her arms and placed her on the sofa. He smiled awkwardly. "I'll be right back."

Molly watched him disappear into her bedroom with a questioning brow. Sherlock came back into the room with his hands behind his back. He walked right up to the sofa and stopped in from of her. He cleared his throat and pulled his hands from behind his back, thrusting a small box wrapped in pink tissue paper into her hands.

"Here…" He said with a flush creeping up his neck.

Molly bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling. "Um…thank you."

Molly held the small box in her hands looking at it with wonder, never in her life expecting a gift from Sherlock Holmes. Molly's brow creased when she noticed the two holes poked in the sides. Slowly, she pulled the paper from the box. She gasped her hand coming to her mouth when she heard the tiny sound coming from inside. She pulled the lid from the box and looked in. Staring up at her with wide blue eyes was a small orange and white kitten, whose hair was standing on end and tail was as fluffy as the little kitten was fat.

Molly pulled the kitten from the box and held it in her hands, holding it up so she could see its tiny face. The kitten mewed a tiny little mew and Molly pulled the kitten to her chest, hugging and kissing it.

"Oh Sherlock…th…thank you…" Molly whispered, looking up at him, her eyes simmering with tears.

He reached out and took her hand in his. "Happy Birthday." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Molly struggled to form coherent words in her happiness. "How did you…how could you have known…I didn't think you ever noticed…"

"Of course I noticed Molly. I notice everything about you and I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner, for not being there for you, like you have been for me so many times."

Molly looked down at her kitten, "Sherlock, you don't have too…"

"But I want to Molly. I want to be there for you, from now on, for always." He sat down on her coffee table in front of her and took her hand. "If you'll let me."

Molly looked up into his face, seeing not only sincerity, but something deeper in his eyes.

"Sherlock…I want you in my life, you know that. I have always wanted you in my life, but I don't want your pity. I want you friendship."

Sherlock tightened his grip on her hand and smiled, reaching out with his other hand to cup her face. "You already have my friendship Molly. And more than that, you have my heart and my love."

As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes. She smiled at him, a beautiful, bright smile. "I am sorry that I keep crying. I know that I look dreadful." She laughed softly.

Sherlock thought she never looked lovelier. He stood and pulled her into his arms, being careful not to squish her birthday present.

"Well Molly Hooper, do you accept my heart?" Sherlock asked.

She answered him, standing on the tips of her toes and kissing him softly on his lips. He pulled her closer, still careful of the kitten and deepened the kiss. "Happy birthday Molly Hooper."

* * *

**I know we talked about sexy times, but it ended up being kind of tender and sweet, so I didn't think it would fit into the story to add sexy times. I really hope that you aren't disappointed. Maybe I'll write you a belated sexy times one at some point, but I really do hope that you enjoyed this! Happy birthday Louvreangel!**


End file.
